


Don't Go

by heyyoujump



Category: Faking It (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-04-26 09:39:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4999879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyyoujump/pseuds/heyyoujump
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three years after leaving Austin, the past catches up to Amy in the shape of her ten-year high school graduation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fine On My Own

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place ten years after graduation and in the show's universe, so everything up to the end of Season 2B applies. I'll avoid spoilers of unaired episodes as much as possible.

**Chapter 1 - Fine On My Own**

Amy is certain she might soon die from all the coffee she consumes. Deadlines require long hours in the studio, which then require unhealthy amounts of caffeine.

She had technically lived in Los Angeles for three years, but the constant travel for her job made those three years fly by. At the age of 25, she got a job with Jacques de Pardieu, a famous French documentarian. After six months in eastern Africa, four months in southweast Asia, five months in Australia, and six months in Ecuador, she had not truly spent enough time in Los Angeles to call it her home. Even when she was not filming abroad, her time was split between being in a studio editing and traveling for release parties.

But that had changed. She had the opportunity to go from production assistant to assistant editor. Which would put her a step away from assistant director and closer to being a director. The trade-off was leaving the world of documentaries for feature, commercial movies.

"I'd be selling my soul," Amy told her mentor, Jacques, who simply laughed.

"At least you would be selling it to someone who can pay," he replied. His production company was going bankrupt, forcing him to let go of his crew. "You have talent. Impress some people and prove yourself. Then make your way back to what you love. By then, you'll be the one in charge."

So here she was in the studio, at 3 a.m., editing a rom-com she would typically hate-watch. Her last dose of coffee was around midnight, and its effects were wearing off. Fearing an impending heart attack, she decided to call it a night and head home.

There was a certain beauty to LA late at night. The quietness of the streets, usually bursting with tourists and artists trying to make money off said tourists. She had been lucky to find a small apartment within a short drive of the studio, but in nights like this she didn't mind strolling around the city.

As approaches the door to her apartment, the sounds inside bring a smile to her face. She could use some company tonight.

"Hey, Rea-Rea," Amy says with a smile as she closes the door behind her and Reagan rolls her eyes. Amy ruffles her hair before plopping down on the couch and looking up at her.

"You know I hate when you call me that," she says one eyebrow raised. Amy just laughs.

"Which is why I call you that," she says, a smirk on her face. She looks at the TV, an episode of Friends was on.

"Late night at the studio?" Reagan asks, offering Amy some popcorn.

"Gotta prove myself, right?" She shrugs, grabbing a handful of popcorn and filling her mouth with the salty and buttery goodness.

"There are donuts in the kitchen," Reagan says, looking at the Amy, who gives her a suspicious look. "They're not the vegan, gluten-free ones. I found a mom-and-pop shop-" she stopped and laughed, as Amy sprung up and rushed to the kitchen.

"Thank you, donut Goddess" Amy says, looking down at the various assortment of baked goodness.

"Any time, shrimp girl," Reagan says with a chuckle. "Your mom's care package arrived, by the way." Amy looks at the box sitting on the counter and smiles. Ever since she moved out three years ago, Farrah made sure to send monthly care packages that included Amy's favorite snacks from her hometown and other things that reminded Farrah of her daughter.

With the half eaten donut in hand, Amy sifted through the usual beef jerky and barbecue sauces until she found an open envelope. Pulling the card from inside, she felt her heart pound a bit harder.

"What is it?" Reagan asked, looking up at the other girl who stood oddly quiet and frozen at the kitchen.

"It's an invitation to my high school ten-year reunion," Amy says, quietly. She carries the card to the couch and sits by Reagan.

"Are you going?" Reagan asks, which in response Amy shows her the post-it note her mother had attached to the card.

_"Dear Amy. You are going to this reunion. May I remind you, your sister was the class president and she needs your help planning and executing the event. Lauren is very pregnant and it's your sisterly duty to help her. Love, Mom."_

Reagan snorts as she finishes reading the note.

"This is such a Farrah note," she laughs, but stops as she is met by Amy's stone cold stare.

"I need a drink," Amy says getting up to grab another donut and a cold beer from the fridge, taking a huge bite from the donut and washing it down by chugging a third of it in one sweep. "I knew getting close to Lauren would eventually bite me in the ass," she mumbles, taking a seat next to Reagan.

"Where's mine?" Reagan asks, half jokingly, half seriously. Amy was not amused and glared at her. "Come on, it won't be that bad. Hester was, like, the best high school to go to." Amy continued looking at Reagan until it dawned on her. "Oh," she said looking at the TV. "Karma…" she trailed off.

"Yep," Amy said, chugging the rest of the beer. "Karma."

_##_

_"Your eyes look beautiful tonight," Karma said, her fingers entwined behind Amy's neck, as they slow danced. At the compliment, Amy blushed and looked down. "Look at me," Karma whispers, their eyes meeting again, as they both smile._

_"I just can't believe we are graduating. Together. And, we are going to Clement together," Amy rambled, a little out of breath. "As in, together-together," she sighed, as Karma leaned her head against Amy's shoulder, nuzzling her face against Amy, careful not to let her senior prom queen tiara fall off her head._

_"I could stay like this forever, Amy," Karma said, closing her eyes and kissing Amy's neck. "I love you."_

_At that, Amy's heart stopped. Despite exchanging I love you's all the time, this one felt different. This one felt like the type of I love you that lovers exchange. She let her breath out, a smile on her face._

_"I love you too."_


	2. The Patterns Repeat

**Chapter 2 – The Patterns Repeat**

“Hey sweetie,” Farrah says with her thick, southern accent. “Did you get my package?” It was the end of the afternoon and Amy was leaving work early when she got the call from her mother. It was surprising that it took Farrah that long to follow up her post-it demand.

“Yes mom,” Amy answers as she walks down the street. The phone is silent for a few seconds, and she knows Farrah is anxiously waiting for Amy to acknowledge the invitation.

“And…” her mother drawls, letting the question hang in the air. Amy sighs and rolls her eyes, even though her mother can't see her.

“Mom,” Amy starts, only to be interrupted by Farrah.

“Amy, it is unacceptable for you to not help your sister with the reunion. She needs you. You know how risky her pregnancy is, and she can’t be stressed…” The rest of the rant goes unheard by Amy, who pulls the phone away from her ear and continues walking, keeping minimal attention to the noises coming out of her phone.

Even though she had a rough relationship with her mom, Amy loved her. After coming out of the closet, Farrah took it hard, but never stopped showing her love for Amy. Their relationship had its ups and downs, but in the end neither forgot they were family. Farrah visited her often, and even travelled to Australia to spend a few weeks with Amy.

“Amy?” A different voice comes through the line, prompting Amy to bring the speaker back to her ear.

“Hey Lauren,” Amy says with a smile. “Thank you for saving me from the mom-rant.”

“It’s okay,” she says. “I knew when she continued rambling on and on, uninterrupted, that you had checked out and was probably waiting for her to catch on.”

“Well, can you blame me?” Amy says.

“Not really,” Lauren says, her voice laced with a smile. “I could really use your help, though. I know you said you were coming back for the baby's birth, but I just can't handle all of this by myself.” Amy sighed at that. As the years passed, her and Lauren became increasingly close, especially after Bruce moved back to Dallas after the divorce. The pregnancy had been particularly hard on Lauren's health, after being told she could never get pregnant, it caught everyone by surprise.

“I’ll be there, sis,” Amy says with a sad smile. "But now I'm on my way to a date and I can't really talk it all out. I'll talk to you tomorrow, is that okay?"

"A date, huh?" Lauren says, teasingly. "With Jess or have you moved on to a new one?"

"Lauren," Amy warns. "Jess and I have been together for a couple months now. Can you please stop it?"

"It is weird that you guys are still having dates and not moving in together or talking about turkey basters."

"Lauren!" Amy yells, but her sister simply laughs. "I’m gonna go now."

"Sure, Amy. Whatever you say. I'll call you tomorrow morning. Love you."

"Love you too," Amy says, hanging up the phone and looking around.

"Hey stranger," she hears from behind, as arms wrap around her waist. "Who was that on the phone?" Jess asks as she kisses Amy's cheek and turn her around so they face each other.

"Sister," Amy responds before placing a kiss on the other girl's lips. "It's good to see you."

Jess is about as tall as Amy, but with long black hair and green eyes. She had a flower dress on, and light make up.

"I've missed you," Jess responds, placing another, longer kiss on Amy's lips. "Come on, we are late for our reservation."

\---

"So, what did Lauren want to talk about?" Jess asks before sipping from her glass of white wine.

"She needs help with our ten-year high school reunion, so I'm going to Austin to help her in a few weeks," Amy says as she plays with the label on her beer bottle, tearing it slightly off.

"That sounds like fun," Jess asks, her eyes bright. "I'll take some time off work to go with you." At those words, Amy looked up, like a deer in headlights.

"No, you don't have to," Amy says, sitting up straight, discomfort in her eyes. "I mean, it's going to be boring and you are going for that promotion at work..." Amy trails off as Jess closes her eyes.

"Look, Amy," Jess sighs, opening her eyes, now piercing Amy's. "I'm trying here. I am trying to connect with you. I’m trying to move our relationship forward. We’ve been stuck in this weird thing for the past six months-“

“We’ve been together for six months?” Amy asks, surprised, but immediately regrets when seeing the hurt in Jess’ eyes.

“I can’t believe this,” Jess says, looking down.

“Jess, I’m sorry. Time just flies for me, and I’ve been so engrossed with work, and-“

“Stop, Amy,” she says, her voice cracking slightly. “I can’t do this anymore. I thought I could, but I just can’t,” Jess pulls back her chair and walks out of the restaurant, covering her face.

\---

“You seriously didn’t know you guys had been together for six months?” Reagan asked, mockery in her tone.

“I’m not used to being in one spot for this long. Time seems to pass differently and…” Amy stops, her face scrunched as she shakes her head. “I’m such an asshole.”

“Yes,” Reagan says, handing her friend another beer. “Yes you are.”

“Was I this bad when we dated?” Amy asks as she pops her beer open.

Reagan sits on the couch next to Amy and seems to ponder on that question for a second before shrugging her shoulders.

“You were sixteen. Most people are self-absorbed assholes at that age,” Reagan snickers, receiving a shove in return.

“I just don’t know if I can handle Austin by myself, and I’ve been stressed about that. But I surely could NOT handle Austin with Jess around.” Amy says, but Reagan raises her eyebrow, knowing well that Austin is not the main issue. “Come with me?” Amy pleads, with a forced smile and begging eyes. Reagan snorts.

“I think Karma might actually kill me if she sees me,” she says, taking a long sip of her beer, not missing Amy’s twitch at the girl’s name.

“That makes two of us,” Amy says, taking an even longer sip of her beer.

_##_

_“I can’t believe we have our own place,” Amy said, placing down a box and looking around at the white walls of their living room._

_“Well, there was no way I was spending senior year of college in the dorms,” Karma said placing another box and standing next to Amy._

_“No more roommates to complain about our late night sessions,” Amy wiggled her eyebrows, as she embraced Karma, who blushed._

_“To a new beginning,” Karma said as she looked into Amy’s eyes._

_“A great, new beginning.”_


	3. Just To Be Safe

**Chapter Three – Just To Be Safe**

The humid heat wave hits Amy like a brick. She forgot how hot it can get in Austin in the middle of August. Stepping outside into the sun, she puts on her sunglasses, but immediately takes them off as they fog up.

“Shit,” Amy muttered as she places her rolling carry-on by her side and tries to clean her glasses, unsuccessfully. Defeated, Amy puts them back on and slides them up to the top of her head.

“I cannot believe you convinced me to come with you,” Reagan moans, as she stands by Amy.

“Like you needed much convincing,” Amy replies looking at her. “But thank you, anyway.”

“You’re welcome, Shrimp Girl,” Reagan says with a smile as they lock eyes.

“Hey, hey, hey,” they hear from behind, as Shane approaches them. “I’ve been craving some lesbian energy, and I think I’ve hit the jackpot!” He says, wrapping his arms arms around the two girls. Amy smiles widely, looking up at him, while Reagan simply rolls her eyes.

“Missed you too, butt face,” Amy says, turning around and hugging Shane. He had visited her a few times while she was in LA, but it had been a few months since they’d seen each other.

“Yes, I do like butts in faces,” he says and Amy groans in response. He lets go of Amy and turns to Reagan. “Miss DJ! Fancy seeing you in Austin again.”

“Hey Shane,” she responds. He looks between them, one eyebrow raised and a question lingering in the air. “No,” Reagan shakes her head. “We are not together, Shane. Amy needed some support and I thought I could use the vacation to see some old friends and family.” They chuckle, while Amy looks confused.

“Did you just read his mind?” Amy asks, a look of bewilderment on her face.

“No, Amy,” Reagan says, rolling her eyes. “You are just clueless sometimes.”

Before Amy could respond, Shane clapped his hands and took Amy’s carry-on.

“Let’s get going,” Shane says, rushing away from the girls. “My car is parked illegally and we better go before we have to walk into town.” 

* * *

 

“I love you,” says Amy, her mouth half full with donuts from her favorite bakery, a pit stop she demanded before heading to her mother’s house.

“She’s going to gain ten pounds of donuts before we go back to LA,” Reagan says with a chuckle.

“Here we are,” Shane says as he parks in front of Amy’s house. She looks up at the home she grew up in and sighs.

“This feels so weird,” Amy says after they stay in silence for a moment.

“You say. I’m sleeping in evil-step-sister’s bedroom,” Reagan says with a groan.

“Come on, Lauren has come a long way,” Amy responds, knowing Reagan was just trying to diffuse the tension. Lauren and Reagan actually get along so well, Amy sometimes feels like the third wheel in their hangouts.

Before they can banter any further, Farrah opens the door and rushes towards the car, excitement all over her face.

“You’re home!” She squeals, as she approaches the car. Amy steps out, ready for her mom’s bear hug, which smells of freshly baked cookies. “I’ve made your favorite for dinner,” Farrah says, holding her daughter and swaying from side to side.

“Signed, sealed, delivered,” Shane says as he takes Amy’s and Reagan’s bags from his trunk. “Hey Farrah,” he says once she lets go of Amy and smiles at him.

“Shane, Reagan,” Farrah says. “This is so exciting!” She squeals again, rushing the group into the house.

Amy gives Reagan an annoyed look, but Reagan simply nudges her, knowing that Amy was, deep down, happy to be home. 

* * *

 

“Lauren will be here later so you girls can start planning everything. Reagan, are you helping them?” Farrah asks, passing her the green bean casserole.

“No Farrah. My brother is coming by after dinner to pick me up,” she smiles, but before they can say anything, Lauren bursts into the room.

“No, I need regular, vegan, AND gluten-free cupcakes. That’s what I ordered and that’s what I want. Three different types of cupcakes. They are not supposed to be all three things, that would be impossible,” Lauren shrieks into her cellphone as she walks around the dining room. She briefly acknowledges the group before rolling her eyes. “Did you not see the oxford comma in my order? Because I know it was in there. My grammar and handwriting are impeccable.” She stands in silence for a second before thanking the attendant and hanging up the phone.

“Hey sis,” Amy says, as she gets up and walks towards Lauren, who opens her arms for a hug. Lauren was seven months into her pregnancy, making the hug a bit awkward, but still comforting.

“I’m so glad you are here,” Lauren says before letting go of Amy and looking around the table. Reagan was already on her feet, walking towards the two sisters. “Oh my God, Amy convinced you to come?” Lauren says excitingly.

“I couldn’t let her have all the fun, could I?” Reagan answers, taking Lauren into a big hug.

“Well, you can all help. We are meeting with the reunion committee in an hour. Here are folders to catch you up with everything you need to know,” she says handing Amy and Shane folders labeled _“Hester High Ten-Year Reunion Extravaganza”_ on the front.

“Don’t you think you are overdoing this, Lauren?” Amy says, fanning through the dozens of pages. “It’s just a high school reunion.”

“It must be perfect,” Lauren responds. “It will be perfect.”

Amy opens the first page labeled _“Reunion Committee Members”_ and, just below Lauren’s name, she read a name that sent shivers down her spine.

Karma Ashcroft, co-chair.

_###_

_“Hi, you called Karma, leave a message after the beep.”_

_Amy hung up and threw her phone on the couch, frustrated. Karma’s phone was turned off and Amy didn’t like that one bit. Just as she closed her eyes  in an attempt to calm herself down, she heard her phone ring and dove for it._

_“Hey,” Amy said, slightly breathless. “I’ve been trying to call you all night. Where are you?”_

_“Phone died. I just got caught up jamming with the band and didn’t see the time fly by. I’m sorry.” Karma’s voice is like a lullaby, calming Amy’s worries._

_“I was just worried,” Amy said, her voice a little lighter. “You said you’d be home an hour ago.”_

_“I’m sorry. Just got caught up,” Karma answered. “I’m driving home right now and I should be there soon.”_

_“Okay,” Amy answered, a sad smile on her face. “I love you.”_

_“Love you too.”_


	4. Barely a Sigh

“Get over it.”

Amy still couldn’t believe that was Lauren’s response when she asked about being in the same room as Karma. It was one thing to run into Karma during the reunion, but this was a different situation. As co-chair, Karma was basically Lauren’s right arm for the reunion, which made Amy the left arm. Unless Lauren was willing to metaphorically amputate one of her arms, this was going to be a long week of Karma and Amy close to each other.

As she sits amongst the committee members in Lauren’s living room, Amy avoided all eyes. She knew people were looking at her. Their breakup was, unsurprisingly, a big topic of discussion in the Hester High Tumblr page and Facebook group. They were legend, and their break up was mysterious. Amy and Lauren never really talked about it. Amy didn’t really talk about it to anyone.

“Okay everyone,” Lauren stands at the head of the table and everyone goes quiet. Amy sighs in relief at Karma’s absence. “We are a week away from the reunion. Tonight we are going to-“ Lauren stops as the door opens and a frantic Karma walks in.

“I’m so sorry I’m late,” Karma says, waving her hands around her head, and Amy swallows hard and slumps in her chair. “A meeting at work ran way overtime. So, where were we?” Karma asks, even though she was still looking at her phone, taking a seat to the right of Lauren, almost directly across from Amy. The room remained absolutely quiet until Karma raises her eyes and looks around. “Well? Is this a meeting or-” Karma stops as her eyes land across the table and straight into Amy’s blue eyes. Amy lets out a nervous chuckle and waves at Karma, who gives her a confused before looking down, shaking her head as she opened her notebook and jotting down some notes.

“Okay,” Lauren shrieks as she harshly claps, startling everyone around. “Well, as I was saying before being rudely interrupted, reunion is a week away and we need to assign event-day responsibilities,” Lauren starts, as Amy sinks even further into her seat, tuning out as her sister barks out orders. 

In the three years she was gone, Amy imagined various scenarios for their reencounter and this was definitely not one of them.

\--

“When did you start smoking?” Amy is startled as she looks back at Karma. She looks down at the cigarette between her fingers and shrugs. She had sneaked away from the post-meeting mingling to find some quietness in the balcony, but she didn’t really mind the interruption.

“I don’t smoke,” she says, looking back down at the trees, taking another drag as she leaned against the rails. Amy feels Karma approaching until they are side-by-side.

“I’m pretty sure you are smoking right now,” Karma responds and Amy looks up at her with a smile.

“I don’t smoke-smoke,” Amy says, taking another slow drag of the cigarette. “It sometimes helps me relax, but honestly I’m more likely to lose or throw away a pack than actually finish it.” Amy looks back at trees, feeling goosebumps around her entire body at the closeness of Karma.

The two stand there in a heavy silence, the sound of conversation and soft music muffled in the background. Amy takes another drag, Karma sighs, the tension and awkwardness heavy in the air.

“This is weird,” Karma says, breaking the silence. Amy nods and chuckles nervously. “I don’t want this to be weird.”

Amy looks up at her, and Karma is wrangling her hands nervously, a tick she has had for as long as Amy could remember.

“Me neither,” Amy says, her eyes still trained at Karma, who looks up, her lips pursed in nervousness. 

“I’ve missed you,” Karma whispers, her eyes now glued to Amy’s. The tension that had built up for three-years hanging in the air, and Amy smiles sadly and shakes her head.

“Me too,” Amy responds. “I just don’t know-“

“I know,” Karma interrupts. “Let’s just be grown-ups and get through this week,” she sighs. “Get over it, as your sister would say.” That makes Amy smiles even more, as she shakes her head and realizes this is all probably an evil plot put together by Lauren.

And she doesn’t mind that one bit. And she hates herself for that.


End file.
